World Lore
The Story so Far Reign of the Amarok and the 500 Year War Ever since the beginning of its time Falendoor followed the typical path, ages of war, peace, and the corruption in between false peace. Particularly about 1000 years ago in 1270, there was a massive war between all seven races. Not one race cared for another, immediately upon sight they would be at each other’s throats, aiming only for a deadly blow. After hundreds of years of this never ending war it finally boiled down to the three superpowers of the world, the Amaroks, Fierians, and Talos. The Talos were easily overwhelmed by the other two races as they were situated in the middle of the war torn world and ultimately, they waved their flag of surrender, deciding to go back to their roots from centuries ago and became a prosperous trade city. For another hundred years the war was fueled by simple lust for power, neither race abandoning their struggle. While the other five races sheltered themselves from the relentless rain of death within their villages and cities desiring nothing more than peace from such a long pointless war in which they had forgotten why they were fighting in the first place. The Amaroks and the Fierians too became exhausted from the ceaseless fighting and issued diplomats to Loeviek, the sanctuary of the world. The Fierians yearned to be left alone and take refuge in Moorhaunt, so they ceased all war born activity. While the Amaroks desire for power prevailed and earned them the greatest seat of power in Falendoor. Victory had been achieved for the Amaroks and now only one war remained: a war for peace. Eventually, all grew silent and tranquil as trade flourished and tranquility took hold of the land, still it could not last forever. Present time: a new faction is stirring from the exile of an honest man, crime is becoming rampant and many suffer from a failing economy. With the Amaroks now ruling for over 500 years they have become too proud, too egotistical, too vain.... Will they be able to keep peace in the world, or will the new faction appear to remind every race that war is always right around the corner? The Sovereignty vs The Defiance A man known as Zantoss had a vision in one of his dreams; he awoke in great distress and felt he should report his premonition to the council immediately. He grabbed a backpack, a few things for his journey, and headed off into the night. After three days and nights he finally made it to Naasurfall and demanded to speak to the leader or the council immediately. Upon entrance he explained that he had a vision, a prophecy! People bearing a certain mark would one day destroy the empire we knew today... The leader of the Sovereignty, the council headed by the Amarok King, was angered at such a ridiculous vision of anything ever being able to destroy their great empire. The leader expelled the visionary from his hall and banished him from the Sovereignty's territory. Now Zantoss has started an organization known as the Defiance. They aim to turn his vision true, with the visionary holding this mark, he will destroy the empire and show how "great" they really are… What the rest of the Defiance didn't know is that their leader burned their mark into his flesh. The Mark The mysterious object of Zantoss’ premonition, the mark, the world at this time questions its very existence. Put simply, it is a genetic mutation occurring while the child lies within the womb of his or her mother. Before Zantoss, those who had received the crescent birth defect were able to live in the open every day with only the exception of a full moon. Of course, no one questioned this disappearance beforehand and families ignored the hair and fangs grown on that day with a sort of stubborn ignorance. Now, with the inevitable spread of rumors, those who bear the unfortunate mark hide its location from everyone, hoping that those who know have forgotten and those who remember will keep their lips completely sealed, lest the Sovereignty strike. e.